Cutting elements are traditionally utilized for a variety of material removal processes, such as machining, cutting, and drilling. For example, tungsten carbide cutting elements have been used for machining metals and on drilling tools for drilling subterranean formations. Similarly, polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) cutters have been used to machine metals (e.g., non-ferrous metals) and on subterranean drilling tools, such as drill bits, reamers, core bits, and other drilling tools.
Drill bit bodies to which cutting elements are attached are often formed of steel or of molded tungsten carbide. Drill bit bodies formed of molded tungsten carbide (so-called matrix-type bit bodies) are typically fabricated by preparing a mold that embodies the inverse of the desired topographic features of the drill bit body to be formed. Tungsten carbide particles are then placed into the mold and a binder material, such as a metal including copper and tin, is melted or infiltrated into the tungsten carbide particles and solidified to form the drill bit body. Steel drill bit bodies, on the other hand, are typically fabricated by machining a piece of steel to form the desired external topographic features of the drill bit body. Steel drill bit bodies may also be fabricated by casting or forging a steel part and then machining the part to have the desired topographic features.
In some situations, drill bits employing cutting elements may be used in subterranean mining to drill roof-support holes. For example, in underground mining operations, such as coal mining, tunnels must be formed underground. In order to make certain tunnels safe for use, the roofs of the tunnels must be supported in order to reduce the chances of a roof cave-in and/or to block various debris falling from the roof. In order to support a roof in a mine tunnel, boreholes are typically drilled into the roof using a drilling apparatus. The drilling apparatus typically includes a drill bit attached to a drilling rod (commonly referred to as a “drill steel”). Roof bolts are then inserted into the boreholes to support the roof and/or to anchor a support panel to the roof. The drilled boreholes may be filled with a hardenable resin prior to inserting the bolts, or the bolts may have self expanding portions, in order to anchor the bolts to the roof.
Various types of cutting elements, such as PDC cutters, have been employed for drilling boreholes for roof bolts. Although other configurations are known in the art, PDC cutters often comprise a substantially cylindrical or semi-cylindrical diamond “table” formed on and bonded under high-pressure and high-temperature (HPHT) conditions to a supporting substrate, such as a cemented tungsten carbide (WC) substrate. A cutting edge, such as a chamfered cutting edge, may be formed on the diamond table. The cutting edge may be exposed to various stresses as the cutting edge is forced against a subterranean formation that is being drilled. However, the PDC cutters may experience spalling, chipping, and/or partial fracturing during use.